1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a side-milling cutter equipped with indexable inserts and intended for machining toothing systems. The invention furthermore relates to an indexable insert for a side-milling cutter of this kind for machining toothing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
With the aid of milling tools of this kind, the respective toothing system, which can be configured either as an external toothing system or as an internal toothing system, can be milled from a solid blank, generally in a single-cut machining operation.
In the field of indexable inserts for side-milling cutters, which are also referred to as indexable cutting inserts, the only indexable inserts known hitherto are those with two cutting lips that can be used in succession. Here, one side of the indexable insert is designed as a bearing surface for the indexable insert in the insert seat, while the side facing away from the bearing surface is provided with two different cutting edges or cutting contours, which can be used in succession.